lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Jewel Sparkles
Jewel Sparkles is one of the first eight Lalaloopsy dolls to be released. She is also one of the most popular Lalaloopsy released and is very well known amongst fans and people in general, rivaling Crumbs Sugar Cookie. Trinket Sparkles is her little sister. Personality Jewel Sparkles is very princess-like. She loves pink, dramatic occasions, and anything covered in glitter! She is normally nice and friendly to others, but when she tries to plan events or feels as if she is being ignored, Jewel can become a little bossy. She loves to dance and is known for being pretty and graceful. Appearance Jewel Sparkles is a fair skinned girl with pale pink cheeks, black eyes and a small mole (beauty mark) below her left eye. Her hair is pastel pink and worn up, split into two sections with a magenta tiara in the middle of her head. Jewel wears a pink dress with magenta sleeves and segment on the skirt, a yellow-green belt, two black buttons on her chest, and white polka-dots on the skirt with the lowest layer having see-through ivy green material going around the lining. She also wears white socks and pink Mary Jane shoes with magenta bows at the toe. Jewel's Silly Hair doll wears a bright pink and magenta dress with the same socks and shoes. This dress has plenty of pale frilled lining and lace along with magenta silk ruffles in the middle of the skirt After a nice bath (Jewel's bubble bath mini toy), Jewel wears a white and magenta striped robe and slipper shoes with a pale yellow colored neck and rope piece around the waist. The Primpin' Party Jewel wears a magenta elbow length dress with frills and ruffles, light green lining along the skirt and a row of the same green colored bows going down the center. She also wears a gold tiara instead of her normal magenta one. She also has on socks and magenta shoes. Jewel's alternate DS outfit is a ivy-green dress with white frills and segments, along with two small black buttons at her chest and magenta ribbons and bows. Her shoes and tiara remain unchanged. In the Silly Funhouse play set, Jewel wears a full pink kitty costume with a cute head piece with kitty ears and a red tiara, possibly the one she always wears attached to it. At her neck is a light green collar. She also has on white gloves and a pink tutu. For the sister pack, Jewel is shown wearing a magenta dress with elbow length sleeves and a white collar and a pale ivy-green bow around her waist. Her skirt has ivy-green and white material lining the bottom of it, along with plain white socks, pale pink Mary Jane shoes, and her normal magenta crown. Pet Jewel has a pet cat, whom she often calls kitty. Kitty is a soft shade of pink with black eyes and cheeks. Kitty often has pink or ivy-green accessories. In Jewel's primping set, Kitty wore two magenta bows and a necklace. For Jewel's bath, Kitty wore an ivy-green bathing cap. In the Silly Funhouse collection, KItty can be seen with a yellow and red lollipop on her tail. In Jewel's Primpin Party, Kitty wears to pink bows on each ear. Home Jewel lives in a delicate, pink, princess-like home decorated with gems, accessories, and glitter! Her house is made of pink silk edged with magenta ruffles,white lace, and gold glitter. Her roof is adorned with a necklace of gold and pearls. At the very top of her house is a big pink ribbon. The pathway leading to her house is lined with multiple pearls. Merchandise *Jewel Sparkles Full Size Doll *Jewel Sparkles Mini doll, comes with Cat, a hand mirror, brush, and perfume. *Jewel Sparkles Plush Doll *Jewel Sparkles Silly Hair Doll *Jewel Sparkles pencil topper *Playset Jewel Sparkles Primpin' Party. Comes with Cat, Vanity set, makeup, lamp, and a seat. *Mini Lalaloopsy Jewel's Bubble Bath, comes with Cat, rubber ducky, shampoo, and towel. *Silly Funhouse Jewel Sparkles *Magic face towel with Jewel and Kitty on it. The towel is pink. *Lalaloopsy socks with Jewel on them. The socks are pink. Trivia *Jewel Sparkles loves birthstones! Her birthstone is aquamarine. It’s believed that the aquamarine’s light blue hue creates feelings of trust, harmony and friendship! *Jewel's "made from" patch of clothing resembles Bea Spells-a-Lot's *Jewel has many noticeable errors on her poster. This includes her outfit, which is noticeably different from the doll itself. Kitty's cheeks appear different as well. *Because she was made from a princess' dress, it's possible that Jewel may be a princess. *Jewel makes a cameo in the Kids Advil Commercial but with marker all over her. Gallery Posterjewel.jpg Jewelsparklespackage.jpg|Her box Jewel Sparkles - Soft Doll.jpg|Her soft doll Jewel's Party Dress.jpg|Her Party Dress Mini-primpin-set.jpg Minijewelsparkles.jpg Minijewelsbath.jpg Mini Silly Funhouse Jewel Sparkles.jpg JewelSparkelsSillyHair1.jpg|Silly Hair Jewel Sparkles Tin.jpg 3 Pack Jewel Lady Sir.jpg Jewels Primpin Party Box.jpg Jewel and Trinket.jpg Jewel Sparkles Mini Box.jpg Sillyjewelsparklespackage.jpg Jewels Bath Box.JPG Silly Fun House Jewel Box.jpg lexi fish breath.png|In The Websidoes jewels big fat house party.png|Jewel's Home In The Websiodes~! Jewel's House.png Crumbs home.png Eww.png Slide1.png Pillow's House.png Crumb's House.png Movie screenshot.png Jewel.png Adventures in Lalaloopsy Land The Search for Pillow.jpg Drawn Silly Hair Jewel.png|Special Jewel picture from Toys R Us Jewel and Trinket Mini.jpg Lalaloopsy Webisode 5 Bea Spells-A-Lot and the Pet Talent Show Good night.png Mini jewel 3.PNG Jewel hobo bag.jpg Mini Sparkles Sisters.PNG Dream Cake.png Mini sister pk jewel.PNG Category:Characters Category:Original 8 Category:Full Size Doll Category:Mini Category:Girl Category:Hair Color: Pink Category:Hairstyles: Straight, Pulled Back Category:Soft Doll Category:Interest: Glamour Category:Interest: Art/Performance Category:Silly Hair